Prinny
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Prinny Bomb Prinny reaches into his pouch and pulls out a large bomb. Once pulled up, the bomb fuse will ignite and the bomb will throb. Anyone, you head to aim that bomb (by holding b) and simply throw it onto the opponents to explode, making they suffer damage with good knockback. Failure to throw the bomb during your aim will result in the bomb explodes onto yourself, suffer damage to yourself. Side B - Prinny Dance Prinny spins around. By holding B, you started sparkle blue for charging time while sliding around. Once you released B, you run in the direction you’re facing and attack the opponents for rapidly damage with good knockback. However, you need to release the spin once the sparkle happen. Otherwise, holding the spin too long will cause you to become dizzy, leaving him open for attack. Up B - Prinny Barrage Prinny pops up as he yells out: "I can do it!”. While midair, you can press B to toss sword beams in the direction your facing. Despite how fast you tap B, the sword beams easily get will be thrown. Once the sword beams hit the opponents, it erupts, causing rapid damage with small knockback. Down B - Hip Pound Dood Prinny jump into the air while spinning, before crashing to the ground onto his opponents. This attack easily causes heavy damage with good knockback. Landing directly on top of opponents is easily the sweet spot for this move, which easily causes more damage and probably buried onto the opponents. Final Smash - Prinny Raid Demon Loud Etna arrives Prinny as she crosses her arms. Prinny played a Prinny Parade as a pink halo scan his body forward and take him into the sky. Etna fall asshole as several prinnies come crashing down onto the stage and started to explode randomly as they fall, causing major damage to any opponents with great knockback. Once the Final Smash after 20 Prinnies, you return back to the stage as Etna teleports away. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Altus Category:Disgaea Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Penguin Category:Animals Category:Heros Category:Reincarnate Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Mascot Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate